For example, a background art discloses a program (hereinafter, referred to as “first program”) that causes an image forming device to execute an image forming operation. More specifically, the first program disclosed in the background art causes an image forming device designated by a user to execute an image forming operation designated by the user.
In addition, the first program having the above-described configuration can activate a program (hereinafter, referred to as “second program”) such as a program that substitutes for the function of the first program or a program that supplements the function of the first program. The second program has a function, for example, of providing a user with an interface for editing image data and instructing the image forming device designated by the user for the image forming operation suitable for the image data edited through the interface.